voodoo dol
by She-Lay Lawliet
Summary: Apakah kau akan bisa membedakan antara manusia biasa dengan seorang monster psikopat yang seperti malaikat ? BTOB/BAP


**ANYEONG YEOROBEUN .. .. .. ?**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT**

**NO FLAME| NO BASHING| PLEASE COMMENT**

**.**

**Title**

**Vodoo Dol**

**Lenght**

**N CHAPTER**

**Rating**

**M**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst, Drama, YAOI**

**(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)**

**Author**

**SellyApril**

**Main Cast**

**BTOB members**

**Support Cast**

**BAP members**

**Disclaimer**

**THIS FANFICTION IS MINE !**

**Warning**

**A lot of typo, gaje, EYD ancur, garing, and mungkin membosankan.**

* * *

Halo semuanya apa kabar ? semoga semuanya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Hehehe hari ini aku update ff baru. Ff-nya cukup tragis, cz retednya M. beneran ngebuat ni ff bikin aku berfikir keras. Dan syukurnya untuk chapter 1 selesai.

Mianhae kalau jelek dan aneh. Saya hanya mencoba untuk menuangkan ide-ide saya. Mohon untuk dihargai dan direview.

Karena semangat saya akhir-akhir ini menurun untuk menulis ff. pasalnya beberapa reader tidak ada yang memberikan masukan dan kritikan.

Saya mohon untuk kerjasamanya para reader dan para author untuk mengingatkan saya bila ada kesalahan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

* * *

yook sungjae dia adalah namja jahat yang egois dan serakah. dia mengikuti sebuah aliran mistis yang mengajarinya cara mengendalikan manusia. dia belajar banyak hal dalam aliran itu. seperti contohnya boneka voodo.

sungjae mungkin terlahir dengan keadaan psikologi yang buruk. dimana baginya kesakitan orang lain adalah kesenangannya. atau biasa disebut dengan julukan psikopat.

usianya saat ini adalah 15 tahun. masih terlalu muda untuk dapat membunuh setidaknya 12 namja. ya 12 namja telah dia bunuh dengan mengandalkan kecantikan wajahnya.

dia terlahir sebagai namja yang juga menyukai namja. semua korbannya adalah kekasihnya. dengan berbekal seyum dan rayuan dia mampu menaklukkan banyak namja.

saat ini jika kita pergi kerumahnya, dan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah. kalian akan menemukan 2 orang namja yang sedang terikat dengan berbagai bentuk macam ikatan.

peniel, usianya 21 tahun. dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada sungjae saat dia pertama kali tiba di korea selatan. bagi peniel, sungjae adalah orang yang sangat berharga. dia bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk sungjae. termasuk menjadi korban cinta dan keegoisan sungjae. dia tidak peduli jika sungjae mengendalikan fikiran, tubuhnya, bahkan hatinya. bagi dia yang terpenting adalah dia selalu bersama dengan sungjae. bahkan saat ini dia pun masih mencintai sungjae. tidak peduli dengan sakit tubuhnya yang menjadi. lihat saja bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. mempunyai banyak luka jahitan buruk, luka bakar, tidak bisa berdiri dan masih banyak luka yang lainnya. tapi dia tetap mencintai sungjae.

minhyuk, usianya 24 tahun. dia adalah songsaenim disekolah sungjae. dia adalah guru olahraga, terlihat sangat jelas dari bagaimana tubuhnya yang terbentuk begitu bagus dan kuat. dia mengalami hal yang sama seperti peniel. terlalu sangat mencintai seseorang yang salah. perasaannya tidak berbeda dengan perasaan peniel. mencintai sungjae begitu dalam, hingga rela menjadi korban. kondisi tubuhnya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan peniel. hanya saja mereka menempati ruangan yang berbeda.

mereka berdua terikat sangat kuat. sehingga tidak memungkinkan mereka lari atau kabur. ditambah dengan kesakitan mereka. tapi meskipun sungjae melepaskan ikatan mereka, mereka berdua tidak akan pernah mencoba pergi, karena hati mereka sudah tertarik begitu dalam kepada sungjae.

* * *

hari ini adalah hari sabtu. sekolah hanya buka sampai jam 1 siang,

terlihat seorang namja dengan paras yang bisa dibilang tampan, tetapi juga bisa dibilang cantik sedang menyusuri lorong bersama dengan beberapa temannya.

senyum dan tawa namja itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"ya sungjae bagaimana kalau hari ini kau ikut kami ke arcade ?"tanya manja seorang yeoja yang bernama minah.

sungjae namja tampan dan cantik tersebut hanya tersenyum. "mianhae nona aku tidak bisa. aku harus segera pulang, karena ada hal yang harus kukerjakan." jawab sungjae sopan.

"bukan kah besok hari minggu. apa kau mempunyai tugas dari songsaenim yang belum kau kerjakan ?" tanay minah lagi.

"ani, tetapi meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak bisa nona. mianhae." sungjae berucap maaf untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"baiklah baiklah. tapi janji nae jika ada waktu kita harus pergi ke arcade." minah hanya dapat mengatakan hal itu. karena dia tidak mungkin memaksa sungjae untuk pergi bersamanya.

"akan aku usahakan." jawab sungjae.

itulah sifat sungjae jika sedang berada disekitar teman-temannya. baik, manis, segala kebaikan ada padanya. tetapi itu hanya jika ia sedang berada di luar rumah. tetapi jika sudah berada di dalam rumah, dia berbeda. dia seperti seorang monster, atau psikopat.

* * *

sungjae berjalan dengan tenang saat menuju halte bus untuk segera sampai dirumah.

dibelakang sungjae terlihat seorang namja yang tampak seperti songsaenim sungjae disekolah.

namja itu bernama hyunsik. dia adalah guru matematika yang sudah lama mempunyai perasaan kepada sungjae. dia selalu mengagumi sungjae dari belakang. tanpa bermaksud untuk mengatakannya kepada sungjae. yang dia lakukan hanya mengikuti sungjae dari belakang dan diam-diam mengamati setiap pesonanya.

sungjae sendiri sudah tahu bahwa dia diikuti. tetapi dia berpura-pura tidak tahu. sungjae sudah lama mengetahui bahwa guru matematika sekolahnya menyukainya. itu terlihat sangat jelas.

gurunya yang bernama hyunsik itu tidak akan pernah menghukumnya saat ia lupa mengerjakan tugas, akan selalu memperhatikannya saat sedang pelajaran, semuanya begitu mudah ditebak oleh sungjae.

tanpa sadar sungjae mempunyai ide jahil. apa yang akan dilakukan sang guru, apabila melihat siswa kesayangannya jatuh ? maka dari itulah sungjae segera pura-pura jatuh.

"awww" teriak sungjae kecil. meskipun hanya pura-pura sungjae tetap menjadikan itu sebuah luka.

hyunsik yang melihat sang pujaan hati terjatuh pun, segera berlari menghampirinya.

"sungjae ya gwencana ?" tanya hyunsik panik.

'cha kau sudah terperangkap dlam jebakan ku hyunsik. akan ku pastikan kau bertekuk lutut kepada ku' batin sungjae.

"awww ini sakit sonsaenim" rintih sungjae.

tanpa mengambil aba-aba, hyunsik segera menggendong sungjae ala bridal style.

tindakan yang dilakukan hyunsik sontak membuat sungjae sedikit terkejut. tetapi dia dengan cepat mempulihkan keterkejutannya. sungjae pun mengaitkan kedua lengannya pada leher hyunsik. dan menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibahu nyunsik.

"gumawoyo sonsaenim" ucapan sungjae membuat hyunsik semakin mengeratkan gendongannya ke sungjae. nada menggoda yang diucapkan sungjae sukses membuat hyunsik semakin panas. hanya dengan nada suara seperti itu, sungjae mampu membangunkan adik kecil hyunsik.

"berpeganglah yang erat." hyunsik mencoba menenangkan tubuhnya dan juga hatinya.

dia pun berjalan dengan sungjae yang berada digendongannya. dan semua mata tertuju kepda mereka berdua. tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli dengan semua tatapan iri orang.

* * *

disinilah hyunsik dan sungjae saat ini, didalam bus yang hampir penumpangnya kosong.

setelah mengobati kaki sungjae, hyunsik bersikeras untuk mengantarkan sungjae pulang. sehingga sungjae pun tidak bisa menolak. dan ini juga adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menggoda sonsaenimnya.

"terima kasih sonsaenim karena sudah menolong, mengobati lukaku, dan sekarang mengantarkan ku pulang." sungjae berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"ah sama-sama. lagi pula sonsaenim tidak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu." hyunsik terlalu takut untuk berbicara jujur, jadinya dia berbohong.

sungjae hanya menahan tawa dalam hati karena melihat tingkah kebohongan sang guru.

berbeda dengan sungjae, hyunsik sekarang sedang benar-benar menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari kejantanannya. pasalnya adik kecilnya tetap tidak mau tenang dan masih berdiri.

sungjae yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya menahan senyum.

"sepertinya sonsaenim punya sedikit masalah." bisik sungjae ditelinga hyunsik. tanpa menunggu hyunsik berbicara, sungjae meletakkan tangannya pada selangkangan hyunsik. kemudian meremas adik kecil hyunsik dengan lembut.

"bagaimana kalau aku membantu sonsaenim menyelesaikannya." bisik sungjae lagi. sungjae pun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada sang guru.

hyunsik benar-benar panik saat ini. diantara tetap mempertahankan perasaan tersembunyinya atau menerima semua yang dilakukan sang siswa.

tanpa pikir panjang dan melihat bahwa bus tengah sepi hanya ada satu orang yang duduk didepan. hyunsik pun segera menyambar bibir sungjae dengan bibirnya.

tangan hyunsik memegang erat bahkan menarik tengkuk sungjae untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

sungjae hanya tersenyum mengetahui gurunya tidak bisa menahan nafsunya.

ciuman itu semakin panas. hyunsik menghisap bibir sungjae dengan penuh nafsu. nampak bahwa hyunsik ingin memakan bibir sungjae.

lidah hyunsik tidak tinggal diam, lidahnya pun menjelajahi setiap inci rongga mulut sungjae. ciuman mereka begitu panas, hingga lelhan saliva turun dari sudut bibir sungjae.

sungjae pun juga ikur beraksi. perlahan tapi pasti dia membuka celana yang dipakai oleh hyunsik. kemudian tanpa menunggu, sungjae segera melepas celana dalam hyunsik hingga memunculkan adik kecil hyunsik yang sudah tegak.

dengan perlahan di mengocok penis hyunsik. sungjae semakin mempercepat kocokannya saat dirasa penis hyunsik sudah mulai berkedut-kedut.

hyunsik pun melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah pelan "fas...ter.. " pintanya.

sungjae pun mempercepat kocokannya, hingga hyunsik berkata "i am... .."

sungjae tahu bahwa hyunsik sudah semakin dekat dengan cum nya. sungjae pun membungkuk sedikit dan mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya. sungjae mengulum penis hyunsik sambil mengangguk angguk kan kepalanya keatas kebawah dan terus menyedot penis hyunsik sperti itu adalah permen lolipop.

hyunsik sudah tidak tahan lagi, sehingga ia...

CROOt dia menyemburkan semua spermanya kedalam mulut sungjae hingga meluber melewati sudut bibir sungjae.

sungjae menelan cum itu seperti sudah terbiasa.

hyunsik pun mengangkat dagu sungjae dan menciumnya kembali seraya menjilati sudut bibir sungjae. hingga terlihat bersih dari cairan cum hyunsik.

setelah hyunsik melepaskan ciumannya. sungjae memasukkan kembali penis hyunsik kedalam celana dalamnya, dan menutup kembali zipper celana hyunsik dan yang terakhir memasangkan sabuk hyunsik.

"gomawo. jadi apakah saat ini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih ?" kali ini hyunsik yang membuka suara.

"sonsaenim, kenapa sonsaenim berbohong ? kenapa tidak berbicara jujur saja jika sonsaenim menyukai ku ?" tanya sungjae sambil meluruskan pandangannya kedepan. melihat bahwa sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui hal yang barusan dia lakukan.

"aku terlalu takut bahwa kau akan menolak ku." jawab hyunsik sambil menunduk kan kepalanya.

"sonsaenim kan belum bertanya, kenapa sudah menyimpulkan alasan seperti itu." kali ini sungjae menjawab sambil memperhatikan sang guru.

"jadi apakah kau juga menyukai ku ?" hyunsik segera bertanya dan menolehkan kepalanya yang langsung berhadapan dengan wajah sungjae. sungjae hanya menjawab jawaban hyunsik dengan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

hyunsik pun segera memeluk sungjae sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"ceonmayo sonsaenim" jawab sungjae dalam pelukan hyunsik.

"mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku sonsaenim, tapi panggil aku hyung. dan apa aku boleh memanggil mu dengan panggilan chagi ?"tngan hyunsik membingkai wajah cantik sungjae.

"terserah hyung mau memanggilku apa" ucap sungjae sambil tersenyum.

hyunsik pun kembali menarik sungjae dalam pelukannya dan menghujani sungjae dengan ciuman dibibirnya.

hyunsik pun kembali membingkai wajah sungjae dan berkata "untuk hal yang tadi terima kasih. sebagai balasannya bagaiman kalau hyung melakukan hal yang sama kepada mu. " hyunsik bertanya sambil menaikkan alisnya dan besmirk ria.

"boleh. tapi kapan-kapan saja hyung. sebentar lagi aku harus turun." jawab sungjae sambi meneka tombol disampingnya, menandakan bahwa dia berhenti di halte depan.

"bolehkan hyung main kerumah mu chagi ?" hyunsik bertanya sambil mengecup bibir sungjae yang menurutnya adalah sebuah candu baginya.

"tentu saja boleh. tetapi tidak sekarang ne hyung, aku capek ingin istirahat." jawab sungjae sambil mengelus pipi hyunsik.

"baiklah." ucap hyunsik lesu.

#######

Tbc

Yaissh akhirnya selesai. Mian jika mengecewakan. Mohon reviewnya.


End file.
